Look at me
by Mithril
Summary: Sarah has to face major changes in her life...


Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: Labyrinth Universe and Characters are from Jim Henson.

No copyright infringement is intended. The idea is mine.

Author:Mithril (perretta@entelchile.net) September 2000.

Note:A big thanks to Sand, Lynsey and Kitaya for beta-reading my story ;)

Title:Look at Me

Rating:PG-13

Look at Me

_"You have no power over me! You have no power over me!"_

With those dreadful words still echoing in his mind and with the burden of his defeat in his soul, Jareth, the Goblin King, flew back to his Castle. Once there, he recovered his human body and, deeply hurt and angry, he withdrew to his private chamber... surrounded by a dark aura of sadness and pain. As if his clothes were burning him, he took off his leather waistcoat, his shirt and boots and threw them to the floor. He sighed and sat on the king size bed, his blond head between his hands.

He had done everything for her. What in the world had gone wrong? Why did she... reject him?

"Why, Sarah?" he whispered. "Why didn't you see... my true feelings, my precious girl?"

Grief-stricken, he extended his palm and conjured a crystal sphere. He held the magical object and, after a moment of concentration, it showed him what -or whom- he desperately wanted to see: Sarah. She was in her room, completely oblivious to his sorrow, laughing and dancing with her labyrinthian friends.

"Why did you have to be so blind, foolish child?" he asked her smiling image. "SO BLIND!" he shouted, losing his control and rudely throwing the sphere to the wall. "SO BLIND, SARAH!" he yelled, his wrath momentarily dominating him, his magic for once completely released, his body glowing with his power. "SARAH!"

So powerful was his scream that all the windows of the castle -and every other object made of glass or crystal- shattered into million pieces. 

A minute later, it ended. Jareth's glow faded and, exhausted, he collapsed on his bed. "Sarah," he whispered... before passing out for the first time in his endless life. 

******

Inside her room, once the party was over and all the good-byes were said, Sarah headed to the bathroom to take an urgently needed warm shower. Twenty minutes later 

-clean, refreshed and dressed in her favorite pajamas- she stood before the mirror, distractedly brushing her long, black hair. She had a faraway gaze and a dreamy smile on her lovely face. Her mind was focused in her recent labyrinth adventure, on her new friends and specifically in him; the handsome -but spoiled- Goblin King who had taken her breath away... not to mention her heart...

Her grin faded and a sigh escape from her lips. How much she wished she had been able to accept his offer... but no. That had not been the right thing to do; her brother did not deserve to pay... for her fantasy.

"I hope you can understand me some day, Jareth," she whispered, sweeping rebel tears from her eyes.

Unexpectedly, she felt dizzy and her eyes hurt a bit, but it soon passed. Shaking her head, she left the brush on a side table and went to the window. The beautiful starry night and the spectacular blue full moon greeted her misty eyes, lightening her heart up. She tilted her head and the dreamy smile returned to her face. Perhaps they could meet again....

"Good night," she said softly to the absent King. 

Tired by her recent adventure, Sarah laid on her bed and fell asleep immediately, with the grin still on her face.

******

The next day, feeling the morning sunshine on her face, Sarah woke up. She yawned and stretched her arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes... and froze. A chill ran through her spine. She sat bolt upright and blinked franticly several times. Nothing, no light, no colors, only darkness greeted her eyes. *_What?*_ she thought, fear raising within her. She knew it was day for she could feel the sun... but she just could not... see... 

"Please, God, no," she begged in her confusion, desperately rubbing her eyes until they hurt. "Please, no," she repeated, tears sliding down her cheeks. It was useless.

Panicked and deeply scared, the dreadful truth finally sunk in. Trembling, she covered her face with her hands as she realized that... she was... blind.

"NO!" she yelled, crying uncontrollably.

******

From that moment, life changed for Sarah. Her parents took her to several specialists and all sort of exams were made to her, but no one could explain her sudden loss of sight... and no one could find a cure.

For a long time, Sarah was in a state of shock and denial, depression and darkness being her only companions. Hope had no place in her life. She rarely left her house and she stayed a great part of the day in her room, always asking herself the same question, just one word... Why? When everything had begun, she blamed Jareth, thinking that this all was a cruel revenge on his part. However, as time went by and she slowly started to accept her new situation, she dismissed the idea... because not even the -defeated- Goblin King could be so cruel... or could he?

Time passed and, fortunately for her, hope did manage to reach her heart. With the incredible support of her friends and family -especially and surprisingly that of her stepmother- together with her inner strength, Sarah could finally carry on. She was able to leave the deep hole she had been in since that dreadful morning. She learned how to use her other senses and developed new skills. She learned simple things, such as to walk with the help of a cane or how to cross the street. She also learned difficult things such as Braille. 

Sarah did her best to go on and so, she finally finished high school... with honors. Yes, she was blind, but also, she was brilliant. When she received her diploma, she smiled in triumph and decided that nothing would ever beat her again... Nothing and no one... 

******

Ten years later...

The art gallery was filled with activity, as the inauguration of an important exhibition would be taking place that night. Beautiful sculptures were placed all aver the main hall, waiting to be admired. They seemed to have been taken out from a fairy tale. Dragons, unicorns, fairies... and goblins were part of the exhibit... together with the sculpture of a certain King...

"This will be a complete success," Carol Adams said as she entered the room. She was the owner of the gallery, and the artist's best friend, who stood by her side. "Your sculptures are great, Sarah," she added, excited. "Especially the cute guy... What do you call him?"

Sarah chuckled. "The Goblin King."

"Yes him. He looks so real that it seems that you--"

Realizing what she was about to say, Carol abruptly kept quiet and bit her lip. "Oh Sarah, I..."

"Hey, it's okay," Sarah soothed her friend. "And yes, I knew him... once... That happened before I lost my sight," she explained vaguely, clearly not wanting to talk about him. "Do you really think the exhibition will be a success?" she asked then, changing the subject.

Carol understood and decided not to ask more qustions. Instead, she smiled widely and hugged her friend. "Of course, honey! Don't you ever doubt it."

At Carol's enthusiastic answer, Sarah could not help but smile and believe her.

******

At that very moment in the Underground...

Jareth was seated on his throne, deeply bored... as usual. The last ten years had passed in a blink of an eye for him and, even though he had done almost everything in his power to take that precious girl out of his mind, Sarah's lovely face still haunted his dreams... and his day dreams.

A tired sigh escaped from his mouth. Nothing had helped him to forget, not even the company of beautiful ladies...

Annoyed with himself for being so... pathetic, he shook his head and rose from his throne. What was happening with him? HE was The Goblin King. The incredibly powerful and irresistible Goblin King. He was not a... love struck kid... but that was exactly how he felt... In spite of himself, he was desperately in love with Sarah Williams. 

He rolled his eyes and walked toward the window. He distractedly looked outside, but the spectacular sight of his labyrinth brought no comfort to him. On the contrary, it seemed to intensify his memories of the stubborn girl... who had broken his heart.

"This is ridiculous!" he suddenly yelled, startling his goblins. "I am ridiculous," he added, morbidly amused and with a bitter smile on his face.

He sat on the ledge of the window and, not being able to control himself any longer, he waved a hand and a crystal sphere materialized before him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and he did something he had vowed he would never do again: he summoned... her. He slowly opened his eyes and lowered his gaze to the sphere... and then... he saw her. He gasped and his heart began to beat crazily. She was in a big room, talking to a redheaded woman, but her surroundings did not matter to him. He only had eyes for her. She was so beautiful, just as he remembered her. Her hair was a bit shorter and she looked more serious -and adult- but still she was... breathtaking. Unlike him, she appeared to have done well all those years. She had a content and somehow satisfied expression on her face... and she seemed to emanate an inner strength that surprised him.

Jareth blinked and had to summon all his will power not to transport himself where she was. He just could not face her... yet.

******

"What is it, honey?" Carol asked worriedly, as Sarah had suddenly kept quiet. They had been talking for a while and Sarah had abruptly stiffened. 

"Nothing... It's just that... Is there anyone here, besides us I mean?" the artist replied, running a hand through her hair.

Puzzled, Carol looked around and shrugged. "No. They all left for lunch a moment ago," she answered. "Speaking of which, Sarah," she added, kindly patting the blind woman's arm, "I am starving. I need to eat or you will have to carry me in your arms," she finished in a mocking-dramatic tone. 

Sarah smiled, amused, and nodded, dismissing the strange feeling she had had a couple of seconds ago... as if someone were watching them...

"What about Chinese?" Carol suggested, smiling back.

"I love Chinese," Sarah agreed, "but I don't think I will be able to eat anything until tomorrow."

Carol rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her friend's slender shoulders. "Sarah, there is no reason to be so nervous. Tonight will be your night," the gallery owner soothed the brunette. "You will be more famous than you already are, you will be chased by handsome men and--"

"Carol!" Sarah interrupted her, laughing and shaking her head. It was clear to her that Carol was her number one fan -together with her family. They had met a couple of years ago and Carol had immediately liked her sculptures. In fact, it had been thanks to Sarah's work that Carol decided to turn the beautiful mansion she had just inherited from her grandfather into an art gallery.

A couple of minutes later, realizing that she was a bit hungry after all, Sarah grabbed Carol's hand and began to walk to the door, successfully avoiding all the obstacles present in the room. "Okay, let's go to eat!"

Chuckling, Carol just allowed Sarah to guide her, secretly admiring her friend's ability to perceive everything that surrounded her. "Thank God for your mercy!" she teased Sarah, closing the door as they left. 

******

Jareth watched them leave and was about to throw away the sphere, when something in the room caught his attention. He looked closer and when he saw what it was he blinked in surprise and almost fell from the ledge of the window. It was a sculpture of him! His eyes widened and a silly grin spread on his face... Sarah had not forgotten him! He continued watching the crystal, and soon he realized there were another sculptures in that place... very familiar sculptures. He recognized that annoying goblin called Hoggle, that oversized fur-ball called Ludo, the hyperactive fox that was Sir Didimus... and even a replica of his own castle! Truly puzzled now, he tilted his blond head and took his free hand to his chin. What was going on? As if answering his question, his gaze was drawn to a poster placed near the entrance: 

"_Starlight Gallery proudly presents_

Sarah Williams' work: Stone Dreams. 

Grand opening tonight..."

Amazed beyond words, he read and reread the inscription. Once convinced that it was not his imagination, he finally got rid of the sphere. Slowly, a wickedly mischievous grin appeared on his face as the perfect idea occurred to him. "Until tonight, precious one," he whispered seductively as if Sarah were standing there. Then, unable to stop himself, he burst with laughter... a good, genuine laughter. 

******

The day passed quickly for a nervous and excited Sarah and soon the night and her important moment arrived. 

She stood before the exhibition hall main entrance and she could hear the voices of all the guests that were in the other room. 

"Okay, Sarah" she said to herself while se smoothed her dress for the tenth time. "You can do this." 

She left her cane over the small table that was near the door and, taking a deep breath and lifting her chin up, she entered the hall.

She was received with applause and camera flashes. She smiled charmingly and greeted the people. After a few minutes, someone gently held her arm and guided her inside. 

"Didn't I tell you it would be a total success?" a kind and mischievous voice whispered in her ear.

Sarah's grin widened and she turned her head to her friend. "Thank you very much for your support, Carol."

"You are the artist, Sarah," the redhead said kindly and then, she proceeded to introduce Sarah to the potential buyers. 

Half an hour later, Sarah was contently talking with a couple, when suddenly she experienced the same odd feeling she had had in the morning, as if someone were watching her. She bit her lip. She knew she was the focus of attention, but somehow it was different... it felt different. Unexpectedly, she heard someone approaching and by the scent of perfume that reached her, she knew it was Carol again.

"Would you excuse us?" Carol asked to Sarah's interlocutors, dragging her to the side. "Oh my God, Sarah, I can't believe it!" she exclaimed agitatedly, once they were at a safe distance.

"Carol, please, calm down," Sarah soothed her excited friend. "What is it?" she asked a bit worried now.

"Sarah, honey, he is here!"

Sarah blinked, puzzled. "Who is here?"

"He is here. The cute guy, your Goblin King!" 

Sarah paled. "Who... is here?" She repeated in a whisper, unable to believe her friend's words. 

"Your Goblin King! And he is staring at you right now." Carol answered seriously.

Feeling like lightning had hit her, Sarah gasped and took a hand to her mouth to stop a scream. Her heart skipped a beat and, in spite of herself, all the emotions she had tried to ignore the past ten years began to raise within her. 

*_What is he doing here? Why now?_* she thought, confused and concerned. A long time ago she convinced herself that he had forgotten her... but now... 

Suddenly, a dreadful idea occurred to her... What if he wanted... his revenge? What if he knew that she was blind and he--

"Sarah... Sarah, are you all right?" a worried Carol asked, fortunately interrupting her dark musings.

Dismissing those dreadful thoughts, Sarah nodded and managed a small grin. "I... I... am... fine. It's just that I... was not... expecting... him," she said. She mentally shook herself. Yes, it was completely unexpected, but she knew that the worst thing to do was to show her fear... Because she was slightly scared by his presence, although she would never admit it. 

She ran a trembling hand through her hair and forced herself to calm down. There was only one thing she could do. "How do I look?" She asked Carol.

"You look great, Sarah," Carol answered sincerely.

Sarah nodded and bit her lower lip. "How... How does he look?" she asked softly.

Carol gave her friend a tender glance and then turned her gaze to him. She blinked and had to admit that she had never seen someone so... handsome. "Breathtaking," she answered dreamily.

Sarah rolled her eyes and, in spite of the tense situation, she could not help but smile. "I bet he is. Carol... can you, please, describe him to me?" she asked in a low voice, not trusting her voice to speak louder.

"Sure," Carol said gently, Sarah's sadness not lost to her.

*Have they been friends... or maybe... something else?* Carol wondered and then shook her head and complained. "He is tall and slender... with a... regal aura surrounding him -if you know what I mean. He has his blond hair strapped in a ponytail. He is wearing an elegant black suit with a gray-pearled shirt and he--" 

Carol abruptly stopped and gasped. "Oh, my God! He caught me, Sarah! He's coming!" 

Sarah's heart began to beat crazily at the imminent encounter, but she controlled herself. She was a woman, not a little girl! "Carol, I need your help," she said, grabbing the redhead's arm. "He... doesn't know... that I am... blind." 

"Sarah, I--"

"No, It's Okay. Please, after he arrives, leave us, but then return in twenty minutes. That would be enough time for me to know..."

"Know what?" Carol asked, concerned and puzzled by her friend's strange request.

"If he hates me," Sarah answered, bowing her head. *_Or if I still... love him_* she added in her mind.

Carol gave her a reassuring hug. "No one could ever hate you, Sarah," she said softly.

Sarah raised her head and smiled sadly.

******

Back in the Underground...

Jareth checked his reflection in the mirror for the last time and, with a satisfied smirk on his face, he vanished in a cloud of sparkling mist... 

...To materialize in the next second outside the mansion where Sarah's exhibition was taking place. After a little hesitation, he entered. The place was crowded, but immediately his gaze was drawn to Sarah... and for a long while, he just remained frozen in his spot. If he had been impressed by her image in the sphere, seeing her... standing a few meters away from him now, was... too much. She had her silky black hair falling over her slender shoulders and she wore a blue -and slightly tight- long gown. She was... simply... spectacular. Suddenly realizing that he was staring at her like an idiot, he shook his head and forced himself to avert his gaze. He distractedly looked at the sculptures and had to admit that Sarah was, indeed, very talented... and beautiful.

He turned to her again... and again he fell under her spell.

A waitress offered him a cup of champagne and he gladly accepted it. He took a sip and sighed. What was wrong with him? How could it be that the mere sight of a mortal gi-- woman affected him so deeply? He smiled and took another sip. But then, she was not a mere mortal woman... she was Sarah... His Sarah. He finished his champagne and left the cup over a table, his gaze always drawn to her. She was talking with the same redheaded woman he had seen with her before... and, to his surprise... the woman was now staring at him!

*_Enough is enough!_* he thought. Straightening his black jacket and, in his full Goblin King-seductive mode, he slowly started to walk toward Sarah... just like a predator.

******

"He is almost here, Sarah," Carol said nervously.

Sarah nodded and before that she could tell anything to her friend, she heard his deep, seductive voice...

"May I congratulate the artist?" Jareth asked.

Sarah stiffened, she could feel his intense stare fixed upon her. Unbidden, a shiver ran through her spine and, even though she could not see him with her eyes, she could clearly picture him in her mind. And it was not thanks to Carol's description; Sarah simply had his face buried deep in her heart... It had always been there.

Gathering all her self-control, she raised her sightless eyes to him and smiled her best charming smile.

"Of course," Sarah said calmly, as if she had been with him the day before, "but first let me introduce you my friend, Carol Adams. She is the owner of this beautiful mansion. And Carol," Sarah continued, turning to her, "this is Jareth... the Goblin King."

Jareth blinked in surprise at her words, but soon understood; Sarah was talking about his sculpture.

"Nice to meet you," Carol greeted him, looking at him with curiosity and with a poorly disguised awe. "I must say the resemblance is amazing," she added.

He smiled. 

"My pleasure," he said, gallantly kissing the back of her hand.

She flushed. 

"That is... strange in these days," she admitted shyly. The redhead cleared her throat, embarrassed. "Well, if you excuse me now, I have to see how the other guests are doing."

With that, she walked away, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.

"It has been a... long time," Sarah said after a moment of tense silence. "Why... are you here, Jareth?" she asked softly, not a hint of anger or annoyance in her voice.

He tilted his head and had to fight the impulse to hold her. *_Do you really not know why?_* he thought. "I have already told you. I just wanted to congratulate the artist," he said instead, a mischievous grin on his face.

Unable to stop herself, Sarah chuckled, imagining his mocking expression. "And what do you think?" she asked in the same teasing tone.

This time it was Jareth who laughed softly. "My dear, you are very talented," he answered lightly, but sincerely. "But you must admit that part of the credit is mine," he added seriously.

"Yours?" she asked with a bemused raised eyebrow, taking her hands to her hips. 

"Inspiration, they call it," he replied, shrugging.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Maybe."

Jareth smiled back and again her strength and maturity surprised him. What had happened to her? She was not a whimpering child anymore, she was a woman... a beautiful woman.

"You are different," he stated softly, gently stroking her cheek.

It was so unexpected for Sarah, that she gasped and jumped a step back. Until that moment, in spite of his strong presence, he had been only a voice to her... But his sudden touch had made him real... overwhelmingly real.

"Are you still afraid of me?" he asked, amused.

She flushed and shook her head. "I... you took me by surprise," she explained, biting her lip.

Jareth tilted his head, puzzled. "By surprise?" he repeated.

"I... I was distracted," Sarah quickly added, mentally kicking herself for being so... affected by his touch. 

"Distracted!" Jareth exclaimed in a mocking offended tone. "My dear, you are the first woman to tell me so."

She cleared her throat and managed to pull herself together. "Well, there is always a first time," she said, raising her gaze in a defiant way. "And I have never been afraid of you, may I add," she stated.

Far from being annoyed, Jareth chuckled and held her hands. This time, she did not withdraw.

"Oh, Sarah, if only it could have been like this ten years ago," he whispered tenderly, surprising her... and himself.

"You... too are different... now," she replied, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Or, perhaps, you see me under a different prism," he said seriously, gently pulling her closer and then, unable to stop himself and without a warning... he kissed her.

Sarah froze and opened her sightless eyes wide... but then she melted against him and returned the kiss... until she realized what was happening. 

To Jareth's utter disappointment, she broke free from his embrace and walked a couple of steps away from him. 

"Please... no... The exhibit," she whispered, her cheeks burning, her mind deeply confused. "What in the world was she doing? She just could not allow herself to fall into his tricks again. It did not matter that she wished with all her heart... that he--

She shook her head to vanish the thought.

"I can't," she added, walking another step back, for the first time in many years feeling in disadvantage for her lack of sight. "I... can... not..." she repeated. Then, feeling that she could not control herself any longer, she quickly walked away, miraculously not bumping into the nearest waitress. 

Taken aback by her sudden escape, Jareth remained frozen where he was, a puzzled -and hurt- look in his eyes. 

*_NO!_* he mentally yelled. 

"No," he repeated to himself, not wanting to believe that... she had... rejected him again.

He had felt her emotions rising when he had kissed her... she had trembled in his arms... *_NO!_ * His heart and his mind were clear now. This time he just would not let her go! Without losing another second, he hurried after her. 

******

With her hand always touching the wall, Sarah managed to make her way out of the exhibition hall. As nervous as she was, she did not even bother to stop and apologize with all the startled people she collided with during her frantic escape. 

She continued walking and soon she found herself in the mansion's garden. It was cold outside, but she did not mind it; in fact, the cold breeze somehow soothed her agitated spirit. Sarah knew the garden well, so it took her only a couple of minutes to find a bench. She sat and braced herself. What had happened inside? 

She was confused and annoyed with herself. When Carol had told her that... the Goblin King... was there, she thought she would be able to handle the situation. She had been prepared to hear his angry words or his mocking remarks... But never did she imagine that he would be so... gentle... and, never in the world, that he would kiss her... and that she would respond.

As she thought of that kiss, she unconsciously took a hand to her lips and, unbidden, a smile played on her face... and what a kiss had been...

Sarah sighed and her grin faded. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She knew he was not to be trusted. She had a life, friends and a family; she was a successful artist. She simply could not allow herself to fall for him again. It just did... not... matter that she... loved him.

"Why now, Jareth?" she whispered, tiredly leaning back on the bench. 

"Why not?" his deep voice suddenly answered, while he sat by her side.

Sarah stiffened and made a quick attempt to rise, but a gloved hand stopped her. "It seems that you fear me, after all," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I do not fear you," she stated, without turning her head to face him.

"Yes you do," he replied seriously, but seeing that she was about to rise again, he tried to control his temper and sighed. "Sarah... why do you keep on rejecting me?" he asked softly, unable to hide the pain from his voice.

Sarah leaned back again and bowed her head. After a moment of silence, she finally answered him.

"The first time, you gave me no choice... and now... well... I just can... not allow myself to... believe in you." She paused for a moment to continue in a barely audible voice. "What happened inside was... a... mistake. I apologize."

"A mistake?" a pale -and hurt- Jareth repeated, staring at her in disbelief. "No, Sarah. You know better than that. Do not deny what you feel!"

She shook her head, never facing him. She had felt his sadness... but still... that was not enough to convince her. "You do... not understand. It does... not matter what I feel. It's just that I will... not fall into your tricks again."

With that, she rose and slowly started to walk away.

"Oh, no. You will not leave me!" Jareth exclaimed, going after her and grabbing her arm.

"Please, release me," Sarah said tiredly, still without turning.

"No!" Jareth replied seriously, tightening his grip, causing her arm to ache. "You will listen to me!"

"You're hurting me!" Sarah exclaimed, this time in a louder voice. "Let me go!"

He loosened his grab a bit, but did not release her. "I will not let you go until I hear you say it. Say that you do not love me! Look at me and tell me so!" he ordered, rudely making her turn to him. "Look at me!" he commanded and, as she did not raise her head, he put his hand beneath her chin and finally forced her to face him. 

Sarah panicked. She felt trapped and deeply humiliated. She finally exploded. "I CAN'T!" she yelled, unable to hold back the tears any longer. 

Taken aback by her violent reaction, Jareth gasped and released her. Sarah took the opportunity to run and escape, but as nervous as she was, she lost her way. She stumbled and fell. 

Jareth blinked in surprise, but immediately hurried to help her. "Sarah... I--"

"Just leave me alone!" She interrupted him between sobs and refusing his help. "Just... leave..."

Ignoring her plea and forgetting all his anger, he lifted her up and took her to the bench. "Please don't cry," he said softly after a while, as he cradled her, tenderly allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "I ... didn't want to be that rude, but it is just that you are so stubborn..."

Sarah stopped crying and raised her head. "Oh, you didn't?" she asked, clearly mimicking him. 

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and was about to reply, when he realized for the first time that there was something strange in her gaze. She was staring at him... but she was not... seeing him. Refusing to believe it, he carefully waved a hand before her face, but she did not even blink. As the truth finally sunk in, he opened his eyes wide and a chill ran all over his body. "Sarah... your eyes..." 

She dried her eyes and slightly nodded. She left his embrace and sat by his side. "Ten years ago you lost a game, but I... lost my sight."

"How?" was all that a shocked and guilty Jareth managed to ask. She was so beautiful and he had been such... a monster with her...

She smiled sadly and shrugged. "I don't know. I visited so many doctors that I lost the count, but they never found the reason..." she paused for a moment and turned to him with an embarrassed expression on her face. "I... must admit that... I... blamed you, but soon I realized that... well... it was not your style."

"It was never a game, child," he said, gently holding her hand and taking it to his chest. "Did you Never realize that, Sarah?"

She blinked in surprise, but did not withdraw her hand. She could feel his heartbeat.

He relaxed at her acceptance and then he tenderly stroked her hair. "And you should know that I would never harm you," he added softly. "Not even after your rejection. I... did try to forget you, though, but I simply could not do it. My heart belongs to you, stubborn woman. Do you believe me now?"

As an answer, she smiled sweetly and took both hands to his face. "Let me see you," she whispered.

Deeply moved, Jareth could not produce a sound. No one had ever meant so much to him... no one had ever made him feel so much...

He just closed his eyes.

Taking his silence as a yes, Sarah slowly began to trace his profile, his jaw, his eyes...

"You are just as I remember," she noted dreamily.

"And you are more beautiful and gentle than ever," he replied in the same dreamy tone, without opening his eyes. He only wanted to lose himself in her touch. It just did not matter that she could not see, he would use his magic and--

Suddenly, a strong memory arose in his mind, interrupting his thoughts; he saw himself alone in his chamber; he was angry, yelling and cursing Sarah... for being so blind... so blind...

Jareth stiffened and froze, as he abruptly remembered what had happened to him that night, ten years ago... He had lost ... his control. He finally understood. 

He opened his eyes wide and, as he saw her tender expression, shame and guilt overwhelmed him. He held Sarah's hands and took them to her lap.

"Is it something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I... am so... sorry..." he said in a barely audible voice, rising from the bench. "So... sorry."

Sarah managed to grab his arm, stopping him. "Please, don't be sorry... because I am not. True, I admit it took me almost a year to accept it, but finally I did. I... am happy now... I have my life and I..." she paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "And I want you to be... a part of it. I... love you," she finished in a whisper.

Jareth looked at her lovely face and could not say a word. She had just said what he had always wanted to hear... but he knew it was not fair for her. Sarah deserved to know the truth about her condition... she deserved to know... that he was responsible of it.

"Please, say something," Sarah said after a while, worried by his long silence. "Please," she insisted. "Or I will think... that you..." 

Her voice broke and she could not finish the sentence. Had she been that wrong?

Minutes tickled by and Jareth remained silent. All that he wanted to do was to tell her how much he loved her and beg for her forgiveness, but he could not find his voice.

"I... understand," Sarah said at last in a small voice, releasing his arm and bowing her head. "I can... not believe... I fell... into your game again," she added deeply humiliated, between her quiet sobs. "I... am... such a fool..."

That was too much for Jareth, feeling her pain as his own, he knelt before her and buried his head on her lap... and cried, for the first time in centuries. 

Surprised beyond belief, Sarah gasped, but then, she gently began to stroke his blond hair.

"I didn't know... that the Goblin King could cry," she said softly, her own tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You don't understand," he said after a moment, raising his head and looking intently at her. 

She blinked, puzzled. "I--"

"Please, listen to me," he interrupted her, gently drying her eyes with his hand. "It was... my fault... but you must believe me... I never wanted it... to happen. It was an accident. I... I... lost my control. I am so sorry... Sarah..." 

Jareth finished his explanation and, resigned, waited for Sarah's reaction. He only hoped he would be strong enough to accept her... hate and anger. He deserved that and more, he knew, but still... if only she could give him a chance...

Shocked, Sarah listened to him. So, she had been right, after all... Well, not exactly. It had been an accident. The weird thing was that she was not angry with him, a bit annoyed, perhaps, but not angry. How in the world could she get angry with him now? She sighed and bowed her head.

"I... do... not know what to tell you," she said with a quivering voice. "I... am confused. I... should hate you, but I..." She stopped and raised her gaze again. "But I can't... not anymore." 

"Do you... forgive me?" he asked, not daring to believe his ears.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said simply.

Moved beyond words and too happy to speak, Jareth rose and pulled her up, embracing her tenderly. 

"Jareth what--" she began to say, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"I do love you so much," he whispered, unable to hold back the tears. "So much," he repeated, and then, leaning forward, he kissed her for the second time during the night.

Again, Sarah melted against him, but this time, there was neither doubt nor confusion in her mind. She could feel his warm, loving tears falling over her face. 

Suddenly, she felt incredibly dizzy and she would have fell if she had not been in Jareth's strong embrace. Her head ached and her eyes began to hurt... a lot.

"Sarah!" 

"I... am fine," she soothed him. "Maybe... it was too much for one night," she added with a small grin as she steadied herself with Jareth's help. She opened her mouth to assure him that she was okay, but abruptly, she paled and froze in disbelief and in amazement. She took both hands to her mouth and, trembling, walked a step back away from him. She blinked and, without a word, she fell to her knees and burst into tears.

"Sarah!" he exclaimed as he knelt by her side. "What happens?" he asked, panicked.

She raised her head... and to his utter surprise and relief, she was smiling happily.

"I never thought... that you... would look at me... with such a tender gaze," she whispered through her tears, with a hint of mischief.

He tilted his head, puzzled, but as he realized what she had just said, he could only hold her tightly. 

"I thought miracles... did not... exist... until now," he said after a moment, gently pulling her back, so to see her face.

She giggled and shrugged. "True love, they call it."

"Indeed," he agreed... as he kissed her... knowing that this time there would be a happy ending for both of them... 

...For ever...

*************************************************************************

Epilogue...

Inside the exhibition hall, to Carol's and all the other guest's astonishment, the sculpture of the Goblin King was not alone anymore. Now, another figure stood by his side, the one of a beautiful woman... his beloved Queen... 

Fin


End file.
